Hawky Day
by Thyra-TigerLily
Summary: Somewhere post the Southern Raiders. Hawky came back and Sokka is so happy about that he wants a whole special day dedicated to his favorite pet, something not everyone is all that happy about. Written for Animal Day.


**Disclaimer:** You know how it goes: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender nor any of it's characters. Even the idea isn't pretty original.

**Hawky Day **

"Guys! Guys! Guess who came back?" The door to the Royal beach house swung open to reveal an overly happy Sokka. On his shoulder was sitting a red hawk. "It's Hawky! He came back."

"I think we can all see it's Hawky, Sokka." replied Katara. She tried to fake being irritated but the smile on her face gave her easily away.

"That's great, Sokka." said Aang after a protest from Toph that she hadn't been able to actually _see_ Hawky. The young boy hopped of his seat and made his way over to the tan boy and his pet hawk. The young boy brought his hand to the hawk's head and started scratching it. The bird leaned into the welcome touch.

Zuko and Suki's heads went from Sokka to the bird on his shoulder and back to Sokka. "Who's Hawky?" asked Zuko eventually.

"'Who's Hawky?' you ask?" exclaimed Sokka incredulously. "Hawky is most amazing messenger hawk that exists. Aren't you Hawky?" Sokka scratched under the hawk's chin before he started talking again. "Anyway, I'm officially calling today Hawky Day. Everything is about Hawky today, so I expect you all treat him really, really well."

.o.O.o.

"Hey, Zuko?" Sokka called the firebender who walked past him and Hawky. "You should know what kind of foods hawks like, right?"

"I guess so…" answered Zuko slowly. "Why?"

"Well I thought, since it's Hawky Day, Hawky would like a special treat."

"Most really like moon-peaches as treat. There's a tree behind the house." Zuko said after thinking about it for a little while.

"Great, could you go get some?" asked Sokka with a smile on his face.

"Why can't you just go get some? I still need to think about something for Aang's lesson." protested Zuko.

"I need to stay here at Hawky's side to make sure he stays comfortable." Sokka said as if it were obvious. After a second he added: "Besides, you can think about something for that lesson while you're getting those moon-peaches."

The former prince sighed in annoyance but made his way to the tree behind the house anyway. He knew that if he didn't Sokka would only keep bothering him.

.o.O.o.

Aang ran outside, clutching Momo to his chest while he ran over to Sokka. "What did you do to Momo?" He asked with a hurt face.

"I put him in a cage." Sokka said, stating the obvious.

"But… Why?" asked Aang confusedly.

"Because he was fighting with Hawky, that's why." answered Sokka.

"Then why isn't Hawky in a cage, too"

"Because it's Hawky day!" said Sokka. "And I can't punish him on his very own day."

Aang pouted and walked away. Momo was still in his arms clutching Aang's shirt in his little paws. The lemur was still upset about being put in a cage by Sokka.

.o.O.o.

Just before dinner Sokka was sitting inside, watching Katara while she was cooking. To her annoyance, Hawky was there, too. Normally the bird didn't really bother her, however, having a hawk constantly trying to eat the food you were trying to prepare, was quite bothersome. The tan girl had already asked her brother if he wanted to get his pet out of the kitchen. The boy hadn't obeyed her, saying it was Hawky Day and there for Hawky could go anywhere he wanted.

"Sokka, could you just get that bird out of this kitchen? If not, there won't be any dinner left, which means you'll have nothing to eat!" said Katara after Hawky had, yet again, succeeded in stealing some of the food.

The hawk was slightly frightened by Katara's sudden outburst that he flew away from where he had been sitting. He landed on Toph's shoulder. The blind girl, obviously, hadn't seen the bird coming. The shock of feeling the sudden weight on her shoulder caused her to flinch and Hawky flew of her shoulder again. This time the hawk landed on Sokka's shoulder. The two made their way out of the kitchen to escape any further complaints from Katara.

.o.O.o.

When Suki went to bed she was happy Hawky Day was over. She hadn't gotten any attention from Sokka all day. Except for the occasional 'Hi Suki' whenever the tan boy saw her. There hadn't been any kisses however, and she didn't like that. She hoped that Sokka would give her some more attention tomorrow. She could understand that the boy was happy to have his hawk back, but that didn't mean he was allowed to ignore her.

She decided that she'd find out tomorrow. And if he would still ignore her, she'd sent Hawky away with a letter to Kyoshi Island. It would take the bird a while to get back from there.

**A/N: Yep, like last year, I wrote a little piece for Animal Day. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
